En route pour l'aventure !
by AsterRealm
Summary: Riku et Sora sont bien décidés à devenir de vrais aventuriers ; malheureusement, il leur manque encore quelques provisions.


**Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la soixantième nuit du FoF et rédigé en une heure sur le thème « Œuf ». Pour plus d'informations, contactez-moi par MP.**

* * *

Sora, assis en tailleur, contemplait le butin amassé au centre de la grotte secrète en fronçant les sourcils. Il leva les yeux vers Riku qui, devant lui, faisait les cents pas d'un air très concentré.

– Alors ? demanda Sora en se balançant de droite à gauche, impatient.

Son meilleur ami s'arrêta, une main sur la hanche. Il le regarda longuement puis soupira.

– Il nous faut plus de provisions, annonça-t-il soudain.

Sora arrondit les joues.

– Mais on a déjà plein de trucs !

– Il nous en faut plus. Nous partons à l'aventure et les aventuriers prennent toujours plein de provisions. Ils en ont besoin, quand ils vont se perdre dans la jungle.

– Il y a plein de fruits dans la jungle, marmonna Sora.

– Et alors ? Peut-être qu'ils sont tous tombés et que les animaux les ont mangés. Et puis, je l'ai lu dans le guide de l'aventure.

Comme si cette dernière remarque terminait la discussion, il sortit de la grotte d'un pas pressé. Sora se releva d'un bond et le suivit en courant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on doit chercher ?

– De l'eau.

– On n'a pas de bouteille vide. Et puis, on en a déjà.

Riku se frotta le menton.

– C'est vrai. Alors...

Il regarda autour de lui. Le soleil se reflétait sur le sable qui brillait de mille feux. Une petite tortue s'y promenait tranquillement, nullement intriguée par les deux petits êtres humains qui exploraient l'île depuis plusieurs heures. Riku la regarda divaguer sur la plage puis, prit d'une soudaine révélation, attrapa son ami par les épaules. Ce dernier fit la moue.

– Quoi ?

– Il nous faut des champignons.

– Maman dit qu'on doit pas manger les champignons sauvages parce que c'est peut-être mortel.

– Ah. Oui.

Déçu, il se promena sur en suivant le bord de l'eau, Sora sur les talons. Ses yeux enregistraient chaque détail de l'île à le recherche d'une brillante idée. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas partir à l'aventure avec juste quelques biscuits et une gourde. Il leur fallait quelque chose de plus nourrissant. De plus gros. Quelque chose comme...

– Regarde, là-bas ! s'écria Sora en pointant du doigt un des arbres du petit îlot rond qui se dressait à quelques mètres de l'île principale.

Riku plissa les yeux, incapable de voir ce qui rendait Sora aussi enthousiaste.

– Quoi, là-bas ?

– Bah, au-dessus de l'arbre ! À travers les feuilles !

Son ami pencha un peu la tête pour distinguer un vague reflet jaune au sommet d'un des cocotiers. Il sourit.

– C'est ça, qu'il nous faut !

Il se précipita vers la cabane mais Sora fut le plus rapide et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la porte supérieure. Il arriva devant le pont de bois qui reliait les deux îles avec un sourire triomphant.

– Gagné ! s'exclama-t-il tandis que Riku continuait tranquillement sa route, les mains dans les poches.

– On faisait pas la course, se défendit Riku. Ça compte pas.

– Tu dis ça juste parce que tu as perdu.

– C'est moi le plus rapide, de toute façon. Tu ne gagnes jamais.

– N'importe quoi ! Je vais te montrer. Le premier arrivé à l'arbre Paopou a gagné !

– D'accord.

Riku n'avait aucun doute sur sa prochaine victoire et se prépara à courir avec un sourire tranquille.

– Un, deux, trois, partez !

Ils partirent d'un même mouvement et se ruèrent sur le pont de bois. S'ils restèrent quelques petites secondes l'un à côté de l'autre, Riku n'eut aucun mal à le dépasser dans les derniers mètres. Il posa la main sur l'écorce de l'arbre tordu et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Encore gagné, se vanta-t-il en grimpant sur le tronc pour s'installer à califourchon sur sa partie horizontale.

Sora souffla.

– Sauf que j'étais fatigué à cause de la cabane, protesta-t-il. Ça ne compte pas.

– Ça fait dix à deux.

– Même pas vrai ! Tu étais à sept, la dernière fois !

– N'importe quoi.

Sora lui tira la langue et grimpa sur l'arbre à son tour. Une main au-dessus des yeux pour éviter que le soleil ne l'aveugle, il essaya de distinguer le haut du cocotier, sans succès.

– Il faut monter jusque-là, dit Riku en se mettant debout sur l'arbre. Comme tu as perdu, c'est à ton tour.

– Tu dis ça juste parce que tu ne grimpes pas aussi bien que moi, se moqua le brun. Regarde ça.

Il sauta de l'arbre Paopou et se planta devant le cocotier qu'il enserra des deux bras. En un instant, il s'était mis à grimper, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour atteindre le sommet.

– Papa me tuerait s'il apprenait ça, maugréa Riku.

Il était un peu tendu par inquiétude pour Sora. Il risquait de tomber à tout moment, surtout qu'il était incroyablement maladroit.

Par chance, Sora réussit à attraper ce qu'il cherchait et redescendit en glissant presque sans qu'aucun mal ne lui arrive. Son butin sous le bras, il se posa souplement sur le sable avec un sourire fier.

– T'as vu ? Il est énoooorme !

Riku prit l'œuf jaune des mains de Sora et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures.

– Quel oiseau serait assez gros pour pondre ça ?

Sora haussa les épaules et se mit à sautiller.

– Bon, ça y est, on peut partir à l'aventure maintenant ?

Riku fronça les sourcils. Sous sa paume, l'œuf semblait un peu chaud. Il eut un instant de doute.

– Sora...

– Quoi ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait s'il y a un poussin à l'intérieur ?

Son copain resta un instant interdit puis ouvrit grand la bouche.

– Tu crois que c'est un œuf avec un oiseau dedans ? s'écria-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

– Je crois, répondit Riku en le tenant avec précaution.

– Mais les œufs qu'on mange chez moi, ils sont vides. C'est juste du jaune et du truc gluant à l'intérieur.

– C'est parce que c'est des œufs de poules, expliqua-t-il avec un ton de connaisseur.

Sora hocha la tête. Voilà qui expliquait tout.

– D'accord, je comprends mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-là, alors ? Sa maman va s'inquiéter si elle revient et qu'elle ne le retrouve pas.

– Il faut le remettre dans son nid.

Le brun soupira mais tendit les mains pour récupérer leur trouvaille. Il y fit bien attention et l'attacha contre lui à l'aide de son t-shirt et de sa ceinture.

– Bon, j'y vais.

Il reprit son ascension, avec précaution cette fois, et monta avec lenteur jusqu'au nid vide qui l'attendait au-dessus des feuillages. Une fois en l'air il s'installa plus ou moins sur le sommet et y déposa l'œuf avec un petit sourire.

– Fais bien attention à toi, petit oiseau, murmura-t-il avant de redescendre.

Riku partait déjà lorsqu'il atterrit au sol et il le rattrapa bien vite, outré.

– Tu m'as même pas attendu !

– Bah, non. T'allais revenir, de toute façon.

– T'es nul.

– Même pas. Et puis, on doit se dépêcher si on veut partir à l'aventure.

– Alors on y va quand même ?

– Tant pis pour les provisions. On trouvera bien des fruits, de toute façon.

– Super !

Sora s'élança et courut jusqu'à la grotte secrète en riant. En voilà au moins un qui était content de tout, pensa Riku en le voyant partir.

Avant d'entrer dans la grotte, il leva les yeux vers le cocotier. Un grand oiseau multicolore s'y était posé et s'installait sur son œuf en piaillant.

Un sourire traversa son visage. Bientôt, un oisillon se tiendrait là-haut et s'y envolerait pour aller explorer le monde. Comme il le ferait lui-même.

Il s'engouffra dans la grotte. L'envol attendrait.

Pour l'instant, il était temps qu'il parte à l'aventure.

* * *

**Je suis fatiguééée. /out/**


End file.
